Doody's Plan (Grease Individual Story 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: When hearing that Frosty Palace will close, Doody and the gang tries their best to raise money to save it by doing a telethon with National Bandstand. But he runs into an unexpected person who will help. SPECIAL GUEST STAR: ELVIS PRESLEY!


**Alright, so before reading look at Doody's Dream Come True first because my OC is in this. Positive reviews please**

"WHAT? OUR HANGOUT IS GOING TO TURN INTO A PARKING LOT?!"

Doody sat at Frosty's but turns out that Vi doesn't have the money to save it. She said that she's doing to lose the restaurant.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Doody shouted with a disappointed and sad look on his face.

Vi sighed, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do Doody. By next Saturday at midnight. We're gonna have to kiss this place goodbye."

"I still can't believe this," He said upset.

"Sorry Doody." She gave him his food and left. Frenchy came over in a waitress outfit and said cheerfully, "Hey! I got a break so I can talk to you!"

Doody just looked away a little sad.

"What's wrong Doody?" Frenchy asked.

He replied, "Did you even hear what's going to happen Frenchy?"

She said confused, "No… Why?"

Doody lets her come close so he can whisper, "Frosty's is going to shut down and they'll build a parking lot."

Her eyes widened and yelled, "FROSTY'S IS GOING TO-"

Doody immediately covered her mouth shushing so she won't make a scene.

"I can't believe this!" Frenchy sniffles letting tears fall. "That will mean i'll lose my job."

"We gotta do something about this," Doody said to his girlfriend and she nodded.

Soon, they told the gang and their reactions as you could see are priceless.

Jan asked about to cry, "My happy place is gonna shut down."

"No…" Danny's voice trails off.

"Why do they have to close?" Kenickie asked.

Doody replied, "Vi doesn't enough money to save it, so they're gonna shut it down and make this into a parking lot."

"They can't do that to our favorite hangout!" Marty said. "There is like no place else where we can hang out!"

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Danny asked, "Any ideas on what to do?"

Then Doody had an idea.

"SAVE FROSTY PALACE! SAVE FROSTY PALACE!" Every student at Rydell High including the gang crowded the Frosty Palace protesting with signs that say mean things about parking lots and hopes of getting Frosty's back.

"Kids, go back to school please," Beasly the businessman shouted over it.

Everyone kept shouting refusing. "SAVE FROSTY PALACE! SAVE FROSTY PALACE! SAVE FROSTY PALACE!"

Beasley, and his colleague huddled to talk and then when they're done, but shouts, "FINE FINE FINE! You can get you're Frosty Palace back!"

Everyone cheered joyously.

"But in order to get it back, you will raise around 1000 dollars to save it!" He shouted. "But I bet you only have around… one dollar."

Doody stepped forward and shouted at him, "WE WILL GET 1000 DOLLARS! YOU'LL SEE! WE ARE GOING TO RAISE ALL THAT MONEY!"

Danny said nervous, "Uhhh.. Doody-"

"WE WILL PROVE THAT TO YOU BY THE END OF NEXT SATURDAY!"

Beasley chuckled, "We'll see about that." Then he left in his limousine. The other students who protest left as well.

Danny went over and shouted at Doody, "DOOD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"We're gonna get it back Danny," he said. "By next Saturday!"

Then he asked, "But how are we ever gonna get the money by next Saturday?"

Doody was about to answer but then sighed, "I haven't thought it through."

Sonny asked, "What are we gonna do? How are we gonna raise money?"

"Bake sale?" Jan asked suggesting, "Lemonade stand? Selling chocolate? Pie throwing contest?"

Kenickie suggested, "Car wash?"

"Those are great," Doody said, "But still. I don't think it'll work."

Marty asked, "Maybe… I can…"

"NO!" Sonny yelled knowing what she'll do.

"Don't worry, we'll get 1000 dollars. Vi said she only has around 200 dollars. We just need around 800 dollars," Frenchy said.

"How will we get 800 dollars?" Doody asked.

"Maybe I can help… Antonio…"

Doody heard that familiar voice. He turns and notices Kelly, his ex manager standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

She replied, "Well I heard that you needed a little help and I decided to help you by getting-"

"NO! I know what your going to do," Doody shouted pointing a finger at her angry. "You are going to trick us just like before. You nearly ruined my friendships."

Kenickie interrupted, "Wait. Dood. Maybe she's on to something. Maybe she'll help."

"Kenickie," he growled. "I was scammed by her. Maybe this could be a trick."

Kelly said, "What if I bring National Bandstand and Vince Fontaine here to do a telethon?"

"A telethon!" Sandy says, "That's a great idea!"

Doody glared at Sandy.

"It actually is a good idea," Jan agreed and Frenchy nodded. "I mean we can get people across the country and we can earn 1000 dollars within the hour!"

"Why are you girls agreeing with this!?" He asked a little mad at them.

Frenchy replied, "Doody, it's one of the only faster ways to save Frosty's."

He looked at Kelly and back at the gang and then sighed. "Fine. You can help us. On one condition," he said firmly. "You don't scam anyone. One scam then your outta here. Got it?"

She said smiling, "Deal." Then they shake their hands.

Just then a few days later, Kelly hired national bandstand to come and help with the telethon. Doody and sometimes the gang kept a watchful eye on her. Just then on that day, the gang and some students came to Frosty's to support the telethon.

Kelly came to the gang who were setting up with the national bandstand who came to Frosty's.

"Guess who wants to come and sing on tv!"

Kenickie asked, "Who?"

"The King," Kelly replied.

Everyone's jaws went down to the ground… Especially the Pink Ladies.

Jan asked, "Elvis Presley? The King of Rock 'N Roll? The guy who loves peanut butter banana sandwiches? That King?"

Kelly nodded smiling.

Then the girls scream excitedly.

Doody says, "Hey, don't get too excited! You'll lose your voices!"

Marty says excited, "I finally get to meet him! I really can't wait! When is he coming?"

Kelly said, "Any minute. But he's gonna be in disguise so no fan can take him away."

"I will takes him away," Marty says dreamily and Sonny snapped her out of it.

Doody then said, "Ummm… Kelly, can we talk for a minute."

She nodded and then went to the corner and Doody says, "I have been watching you lately and I realized you weren't so bad after all… I'm sorry about earlier about judging you."

She smiled and said, "It's alright. One quick question. You never told me who was planning to take the place away… Who was it?"

"That local businessman is turning this into a parking lot. I think his name is Beasly…"

Kelly's smiles suddenly faded.

Doody asked, "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just recognize that name somewhere, but I don't know…"

"Alright… Well, as long as National Bandstand and Elvis is here, we will raise about a million in no time!" Then he smiled. "I don't think your so bad after all!" And then he walked back to the gang. Kelly nodded feeling that there will be trouble.

Soon they hear screaming coming from outside and the King himself ran in with his manager and shut the door and blocked it while a bunch of fangirls cheer.

Kelly chuckles and asked, "I guess that disguise didn't work?"

The manager says, "Nope. He was about to be mugged by a bunch of girls."

Marty gazed at Elvis and then faints into Sonny's arms and he drags her over to the booth. Frenchy, Sandy and Jan were staring and drooling.

The crew guy shouts, "We only got 10 minutes to start the telethon!"

"We gotta get ready you guys!" Danny urges the girls to come with them to start.

He asked noticing the girls are still drooling over Elvis, "Guys?"

Jan sighs dreamily, "I want a peanut buter banana sandwich right about now….."

Danny snaps the girls out of it. "C'mon, we gotta get ready!"

Then they all went to prepare until it was time.

"Ready! 1! On the air!" The crew member shouts and the camera started rolling.

Vince greets the viewers, "Hello and welcome to National Bandstand! I'm you host Vince Fontaine! Coming to you live from the local Frosty Palace! Tonight, this is the special event! The National Bandstand Telethon!"

Then everyone cheers.

"Tonight I want you folks at home to help us raise money to stop the local hangout from being taken down," the host continues. "We're gonna be raising up to 1000 dollar to save this place by midnight tonight! We have a musical guests here tonight, Johnny Casino and the gamblers! And the biggest musical guest and the King of rock 'n roll himself! Elvis Presley!"

And as he camera was on him as the band plays and he starts singing "Can't help falling in love" and showing off his famous poses, everyone started screaming.

The girls were drooling and desperately wanting him, especially the Pink Ladies.

Just as he finished the song, he went over to the Pink Ladies and Marty fainted again.

The King had kissed Sandy on the cheek causing her to stare in shock. He took Frenchy's hand and kissed it and she said really happy, "I'm never gonna wash my hand again…"

A few hours later, as soon as commercial starts, everyone took a short break. They automatically made 900 dollars which the gang are so happy about! Just then when no one is looking, someone went to the totes board and adjusted the one digit on there to make them think they still have a little long way to go and went to take a seat.

"Guys, don't look now… But look what the cat dragged in," Sonny said annoyed pointing to Beasly who's sitting at the table near the window.

The gang including Vi, and Kelly saw him and Doody felt anger on the inside.

"What is he doing here?" Rizzo asked a little furious as well.

Kelly groaned and rolled her eyes.

Doody sighs walking into the kitchen with Kelly following, "Son of a bitch. Why is he even here?"

"He ruins everything. He's gonna try to watch you all fail and destroy the place," She said upset. She knows what's happening.

"You know him?" Doody asked Kelly with a little anger.

Kelly explained, "I know him. He's my recently divorced husband. I was hoping to never see him again-"

Doody then shouts mad, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED IN THE BEGINNING. YOUR A LIAR, A CROOK, AND DISHONEST!"

"Please let me explain," she pleads but Doody stopped her.

"NO. YOU HAD ENOUGH! INSTEAD OF HELPING US, YOU'RE HELPING THAT GUY DESTROY THE PLACE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK."

Kelly looked at him and sighed, "Fine. I'll leave. Not only that, but I'm gonna shut down the telethon." Then she left. Danny came over and asked, "Dood? What's going on?"

Doody said angrily, "I knew she couldn't be trusted. Instead of helping us, she's with Beasly."

Danny looked at him and Kelly packing up her things and then to Beasly who is sitting there watching.

He immediately went over to Beasly and then shouted, "Hey! Hey you! What do you think your doing?"

"Just watching you guys fail at getting the money," he replied.

"Yeah. Well, we're going just fine. In fact, we have 100 dollars to go and we got about 3 hours left."

"Danny!"

He heard Marty run to him and shouts, "Danny! We got a problem!"

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

Marty explains, "I was doing the math but then something was wrong. Either i'm going crazy or the digits on the board went down. Last I checked we has 900, and now it went down to around 700!"

Danny asked shocked, "What? You have any idea what happened?"

"I don't know! I barely seen anyone by the board! There were so many calls, I don't think I paid attention," Marty said worried.

Beasley sighs exaggerating, "Looks like your gonna be standing in the parking lot for a while."

Doody came over and asked concerned too, "What's going on?"

"We're losing some of the money…" Marty sighs. "We somehow went from around 900 to around 700 dollars."

Doody sighed angrily knowing who was behind this, "It's Kelly."

"What?" Marty asked.

"I KNEW IT!" Doody yelled and walked away angry.

Danny looked at her and then noticed Kelly about to cancel the telethon. He ran to her and shouted, "How could you do that?"

She looked at him and asked confused, "What?"

"Don't play games with me. I know you cheated! You decreased the numbers to make anyone think that we only have 300 dollars left! We had 100 dollars left till now!"

Kelly then asked genuinely worried, "What? How did that happen?"

He then asked confused, "Wait… You never knew about this?"

"No… But I think I know who did it…" Kelly sighs annoyed, "It was Beasly."

Looking back at him he asks, "How do you know?"

"He was trying to get his way," Kelly explained, "He has been cheating to have his own way all the time! He even cheated on me. I divorced him a while ago cause he was rude and selfish. I didn't even know he was here and tries to turn this place into a parking lot."

Danny frowned and then asked again, "Is all of this true?"

"Yes. I was shocked to see him here! You're friend thinks that I was with him this whole time!"

"Alright, we gotta switch the numbers back and get rid of him. Guess it's too late now."

Kelly then said, "But we don't have any proof he did it!"

Marty then ran to them and shouts, "Guys! I know who did it!" She gave them a pen that was lying by the board that said "Beasly" on it.

Danny smiles satisfied, "We got proof! I gotta go find Doody! Don't do anything yet!" She nodded then he ran off searching for him.

"Doody," he called out outside of the restaurant. He then heard guitar playing and some singing.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you…" He hear Doody singing while playing his guitar.

Danny went over to where Doody sits on the bench and asks, "Doody? What are you doing?"

He looked at him and said still frosted from the whole thing, "Nothing, just saying goodbye to my happy place. Why don't you just go back to your dumb telethon and just lose and have Kelly and her dumb husband win!"

Danny sighs, "Doody! Kelly wasn't involved in this at all! It was all Beasly!"

"How do you know? She lied to us just like she lied to me about being famous! She was using me! She is now using all of us! DON'T YOU KNOW WE WERE INVOLVED IN THIS HUGE SCHEME!?" He stood up looking at Danny angry.

"DOODY! KELLY WAS NEVER INVOLVED!" Danny then explained the whole thing, "Beasly cheated to get his way the whole time! He was trying to ruin everything! They were divorced a while ago and Kelly was trying to help us! And she's serious about this!"

He looked at his friend for a second and then asked, "It was true?"

"Yeah. We even found proof that Beasly did it. Marty found a pen with his name on it."

Kenickie ran over to them and shouted, "There you are! We got trouble! The show ran short and we need more good ideas cause we need 250 dollars left in less than 2 hours!"

Danny and Doody ran back with him inside seeing the gang exhausted from the whole thing listening to a commercial and Beasly still sitting very satisfied by the whole thing.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Doody asked worried. "The phones have stopped ringing!"

Kenickie sighs, "We're running out of ideas. I guess it's time that we're throwing the towel."

"NO!" Doody shouts and just as he said it, the commercial is over and the camera rolls on him. "We are not giving up! We should've raised about 1000 dollars by now, but it's all because of that stupid dumb Beasly!" He points to Beasly angrily.

Beasly said lying, "Me? What made you think it's me?"

Doody shouted, "You were the one who cheated throughout this whole thing! I can't believe you would do that! YOU SELFISH JERK!"

The businessman is smiling shaking his head.

Danny noticed that the camera is rolling and panics running to Doody and says putting a nervous smile on his face. "Uhhh… Dood-"

He went to Marty and grabbed a pen from her hand and shouted, "My friend found this by the totes board! WE KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO CHEATED!"

Then Beasly then grows angry and then blows up, "THAT'S IT! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! WHEN I WANT! NOT TO MENTION THAT THIS GRUESOME FAST FOOD HAS TO HAVE IDIOTS EVERYDAY LIKE YOU KIDS!"

Everyone's eyes widened and gasped in shock.

The crew member whispers to Vince, "Should we go right to commercial?"

"The ratings are gonna be huge!" Vince replied his eyes wide.

Beasly continues, "I HAVE BEEN BUYING OUT AND DESTROYING PEOPLE'S DREAMS! WHICH IS WHY I WANT TO DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS TO BUILD MY HAPPINESS! AND THAT IS WHY I CHEATED!"

Danny then interrupts, "Uhhh… We're on the air…"

Doody and Beasly slowly looked at the camera and back at each other.

Everyone stares at them in silence. Even the gang.

Doody then says flatly, "You see what happens. Now America will officially hate you forever."

Then Beasly says getting really angry and humiliated, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He was about to strangle Doody, but Danny immediately punched him in defense for his friend.

The tv producer went to Vi and says, "Call the cops.." And she nodded and went for the phone as the Tbirds start grabbing him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Beasly shouted trying to get released from his grip, "You are just bunch of kids. Little idiot kids." He looked over at Kelly and the Pink Ladies and says begging, "Kelly! Back me up here! Please!"

She went to him and said pointing to him and then everyone else throughout, "No. I won't. You got your way on everything including me. You even used me you liar. And those people aren't idiots. They are just kids with what's in their hearts. And they're hearts belong here. My heart belonged here when I was their age. And I wanted this place to go on for generations to generations! I was selfish and rude to others." She looks at Doody who has a concern look on his face and she finishes, "But I'm through with that. I want to stop being selfish and start being generous. Which is why I'm donating a thousand dollars to Frosty Palace."

Then everyone smiled and cheered applauding her for her amazing speech.

"We won and you lost." She looked at Danny and nodded knowing what he's going to do.

Danny shouts combing his hair, "Get him out of here, and beat the crap out of him."

Then Kenickie, Sonny, and Putzie dragged him away and everyone else applauds them. But Doody stayed. He then felt sorry for her. He didn't listen.

He went to Kelly and sighed, "I guess I owe you an apology. I should've known. I should've just gave you a chance."

"It's ok Doody. I should've told you before. Well, if I did, you would never talk to me again," she said.

He smiled and looked at her with shocked, "You just called me Doody."

"That's your name. Right?" She asked smiling shaking his hand.

He chuckles and went to dance with Frenchy to the last victory song of the night in his favorite place that will last a long time!


End file.
